Bring Her Back
by BambiBoo
Summary: When she was little, Amu was stolen away from her home, and taken to the human world. Now, living life as a normal girl, she is confronted by Ikuto Tskiyomi. He claims she is adopted and promises to bring her back to her rightful role as heir to the throne of Shugoi. What shall happen when she refuses? More to come! - AMUTO.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Her Back;**

**Chapter - 1**

Souko moved her hand away from the young girl's forehead. "Congratulations." The woman smiled at the hazel-eyed child, and scooped her up in her arms. She brushed sakura pink strands away from the baby-faced girl. "May you live a long, prosperous life, young Princess of Shugoi. And may you befit to heir the throne when the time is right. We believe in you."

The crowd beneath the uplifted balcony roared loudly. Papers and flowers of all colors and sorts were thrown about and the petals danced joyously in the breezy wind. "Long live the Princess!" they cheered in unison.

Queen Midori could barely contain her joy as she waved to the crowd that happily waved back. She felt her face beginning to numb from laughing and smiling for such a excessive amount of time. She leaned her head into her husband's strong chest. Her long-awaited daughter had taken her breath away when the Queen first looked into her scrutinizing but innocent eyes. It was a vivid memory that would never leave her mind. And now there was even more good news. What could go wrong?

A week later, Queen Midori realized she had spoken too soon. A castle guard approached the Queen on an early morning, surprising her. He had a worried and nervous expression on his face and the way he paced towards her was nerve-wracking.

"What is it?" she questioned half-heartidily.

The guard stuttered in his words. He kept blinking fast, as of trying to prevent himself from bursting into tears. "It's- It's the Princess." He coughed, sounding almost choked. "She's gone."

Midori was stunned. She looked around everywhere. "Where is my daughter?" she screamed, her amber eyes suddenly glowing a fiery orange. Her beautiful facial stricture became one of utter agony. Animals hid under this powerful monarch's rampage. And suddenly everything stilled. As did the noise.

From behind a large rock, a man with copper-gold hair and chocolate eyes to match emerged. Tsumugu... Midori thought, tears welling up in her eyes. She fell to the ground, her face in her hands. "Amu! Amu, Amu, Amu. My poor baby! She's gone, Tsumugu!"

The tall man surrounded her with his lithe body. He whispered into her hellion hair. "It's okay.."

"It's not okay. She's gone. Our beautiful, perfect daughter is gone!" Midori clutched onto the King, not letting go for even a second.

He gripped her tighter. "We will find her. I will bring Amu back even if it's the last thing I do."

- 17 years later -

"Where do you want this?" Amu Hinamori asked her boss a second time. Moving boxes that she had no idea contained wasn't exactly the easiest task in the world. But you gotta do what you gotta do. The young girl placed the heavy box on the spotless floor an stretched her arms high in the air.

She sighed. "If only I could lift all these with a click of a button.." She handled the box again. She shook it a little, putting her amethyst encrusted earrings to the side of the box attempting to hear just was in this precious box. Just as she did this, Utau Hoshina, the lead of the managing department walked in.

"No touchie, only lookie!" she called, walking past Amu.

"Utau.. Why can't I see what's in this thing?" Amu groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Because I said so, that's why?" Utau countered, setting a pair of freshly manicured hands on her hips. "Now.. I want that box here. And that one over there." She pointed according to her directions.

"I'm on it," Amu said, nodding determinedly. She turned a corner and immediately bumped into a wall she did not know was there before. "Stupid wall," she muttered.

"I'm not a wall."

She raised her head to bonk this extremely giant person in the chin, but she was the one to stumble back. The bloke grabbed her wrist and pulled her upright once again and she met eyes as blue as the night sky. He stared wide-eyed back. Snapping out of her short reverie, Amu said, "Employees only. Can't you read a sign?" She glanced pointedly at the door from which she had entered.

He looked at her, confused, and raised an eyebrow. She let out a heavy breath, and pointed at the door. "You can't be here. This area is for employees only."

"You are Amu Hinamori, correct?"

Why wasn't he answering her question, and how did he know her name? "How do you know who I am?"

"I have been following you for quite a while, young duchess," he stated plainly. In a quick motion, he knelt to the ground beneath her with lithe, cat-like grace. "I am at your service. Are you prepared to take your leave?"

Blunt and straight forward. Great. Who is this duchess he's going on about? She stared at him with wide eyes, shocked. She squinted her eyes, trying to see through his vulnerable exterior. "Okay, you need to stop doing that, and _you_ need to leave."

He moved away, and around her with agile elegance, and she spun around to look at him. Gone. _What the hell?_

**Review's are appreciated! I will update a day after :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring Her Back;**

**Chapter - 2**

"_Why, hello there." Amu's hazel eyes stared into liquid-like baby blue's which she melted into. She tightened the grip she had on the young man embracing her._

"_Where am I?" she breathed._

"_You are home," he said, softly smiling. The smile did wonders to his already angelic face, and it took her breath away. His eyes creased, and she felt her cheeks begin to tint. _

"_But-But I'm already at home."_

"_No. You are at your real home. Your true home. Your kingdom."_

_Amu pranced off, bolting under his arms that held her to his warm body. __No. This is my home. Here in Japan. I go to Seiyo Academy, and I'm a normal girl. No one can change that!_

"_Princess!" a male voice called. She turned to look in the direction the sound was heard, and saw him. "Princess Amulet… Princess… Amu…"_

Amu jumped out of bed, hearing her clamorous alarm go off like a bull-horn. "God damnit, I'm late!" She yelled, climbing her way down the stairs, looking prim and proper in her brand new school uniform. There, she was greeted with her smug-looking twin brother, Akihiro, with his nose in the daily newspaper. She squinted her eyes at him with a raisin-bread toast slice still in her mouth. She saw her little sister sitting on the table, a spoon and fork set to eat her heaping pile of fruity cereal. She was giggling hysterically, like any other 6 year old. Amu walked up to her younger sibling, and took the fork from her hand. She pecked the little girl on the cheek. "Hi Ami!" she smiled. "You don't need that to eat the cereal, silly."

"Hi shish!" Ami said, sparkling as her pigtails swinging back and forth.

"Akihiro." Amu nodded at her brother.

Akihiro glanced up with smirking lips. "Ready to go? Don't you think you're a little early?"

"Shut your pie hole. It's our first day as juniors and we're late on the first day!"

"You mean _you're_ late," he pointed out, continuing on reading his utterly boring newspaper. "I'm fully prepared, because unlike someone, I actually planned out everything."

She groaned. "I get it. Are you going to hold this over me forever?"

"Probably."

A woman with chestnut coloured long waves rushed down the stairs. "Oh my gosh, I'm late!"

Not far behind was a platinum blonde haired man. He ran a hand over his pale face. "We're both going to get fired."

She smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up! We are not."

He grabbed the cup of coffee held by the ethereal-looking lady, and took a quick sip before noticing his young children who were caught up in their own argument. "You two are going to be very late." They unrelentingly went on, not noticing their father. "I can't drop you off today!" he claimed. Both heads snapped towards him.

"What?" Akihiro snapped, putting down his newspaper, and sliding his backpack on within a millisecond.

"I said, I have a big staff conference today, and I can't drop you and your sister off at school. Sorry," he announced sheepishly, his brown eyes drooping slightly.

Akihiro turned to his mother. "Dad! How could you? Mom? Are you free today?"

"Sorry, Aki. My car's out to get fixed. And you know how long it takes and those mechanics. They are so picky!" She was pulling on her heels. She pulled one of the front door shades down, scanning the outside. "Can't you walk?"

"Hiro, look at Ms. Fumiyo's grass. It's so green. How come ours isn't like that?"

"Honey, with your job at the post-office and mine all the way downtown, we can't really manage enough time," Amu's father said, face-palming.

"I'm leaving," the son stated, as he walked out the door.

"Well," Amu began, looking at her parents. "What's his problem? Anyways, love you Dad, love you Mom. Bye!" She threw a kiss their way, and skipped out the door. Not a second passed before she noticed a sleek black limo parked at the curb of her drive-way. She peeked inside, and saw no one.

"Hello." A clear, low voice rang behind her.

She twirled around faster than a striking snake. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Why, I am here to pick you up. I thought I had made that clear." He tapped his chin, as if in deep thought. She assessed the situation. Looking him over, she noticed he was plaid in the same uniform she wore to school.

**Reviews are welcome! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bring Her Back;**

**Chapter - 3**

**_"Why, I am here to pick you up. I thought I had made that clear." He tapped his chin, as if in deep thought. She assessed the situation. Looking him over, she noticed he was plaid in the same uniform she wore to school. _**

"Who are you?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Her eye twitched. "Ah... I see. Right. You know, that doesn't really explain anything."

He towered over. With Amu, standing at a feeble, mere 5'4", she stood nothing against his 5'11" height. He leaned over her, and she stepped back, only to feel the cool glass of a limo window touch her blazer-covered back as she shuddered. Although his actions proved confidence, his eyes had grown wary and his expression was one of utter surprise. "I take it you do you not know who I am?" he asked slowly.

"Er… You guessed right. Now allow me to just... maneuver out of here.." _Cocky much? How am I supposed to know who he is?_ She tried to slowly escape through the side not blocked by a lean arm. Another hand was slammed across her last exit, forcing her to look back into those oceanic eyes, his tall form blocking her vision. She noticed he had eye-lashes that were quite long for a boy. They were close. Too close for Amu's liking. A spicy fragrance wafted through the air, and she could tell it was coming from the handsome man standing before here.

"Please, get in the car," he said, keeping his strong jaw locked.

"Excuse you?" she fired back, her hazel eyes blazing. "I'm not about to get into a car, let alone a creepy looking limousine, especially not on your orders."

He raised his eyebrows, and gave her what seemed like an innocent look. "Forgive me, my lady. I was not trying to intrude. But you will be fashionably late if you do not have quick transportation, no?" _Why… is he calling me lady?_

"Well, you did intrude. And why do you keep calling me that?" She crossed her arms in a protective manner. The movement caused her chest to push up, and the quick flick of his eyes did not go unnoticed by the ingenious girl. "Let me go," she ordered, snarling.

He lowered his arms and stepped back a meter away from her. He bowed his head like a puppy being punished for his sins. His pale complexion was nothing against his raven-coloured hair as the silky strands covered his eyes. "I am sorry. I only wish the best for you."

_Okay, who is this kid?_ In Amu's opinion, he didn't look too threatening, apart from the suspicious foreign accent. She decided to take a chance. Throwing him a flirtatious smile she said, "If I get in the car, it's to my school and that's it, okay?"

His eyes widened and then he grinned a broad, lustrous grin that contained a hint of mischief. A dimple that had been hiding previously was perched on his left cheek. Amu was blown away. The thought of him looking more striking that he already did hadn't crossed her mind, but he had surely proved her wrong. "Thank you." He nodded, opened the car door for her, and then stepped inside himself, making sure there was enough distance between the two. She smiled to herself. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

- time lapse -

The minute Amu attempted to open the door, it opened itself. Standing outside was, of course, Ikuto. She looked around the limo before stepping out, and noticed he had moved inhumanly fast. Not a moment had passed since she began walking, that her follower stepped in stride with her, only a step back. She placed a hand on her hip, turning to look at him, and almost bumped into his broad chest once again. "Why are you following me?"

"I am here for your protection, of course," he said as a-matter-of-factly. "Would you prefer I look over you farther away? It seems I am drawing attention."

She swiftly glanced around and noticed it was true, people were watching. Specifically girls. And what was also true, was the fact that he was extremely good-looking. "Amu!" A male voice called. Coming towards her in long strides was Kukai, a friend she had met in freshman year. His short auburn hair blowing in the wind, and his apple-green eyes smiling at her while he waved ecstatically. Still disoriented, she didn't wave back as he threw his hand in the air. When he reached her, he placed a long arm around her shoulder and drew her in. She let it happen, about to hug him back, but Ikuto worked fast. He grabbed the boy's arm and twisted in a manner that would have left it broken had Amu not stopped him.

"Ikuto!" she yelled loudly, and fiercely. Dozens of eyes looked their way and quickly whispers began to spread like wildfire. "What the hell are you doing?"

**Thank you for the support! It makes me feel all fuzzy inside!**


End file.
